ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Andreas
Andreas is one of five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy who was captured by Aggregor. He is the alien Ben scanned to obtain the form Armodrillo. He first appeared in a flashback in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Escape From Aggregor. He appeared again in Andreas’ Fault as he is used by Argit to control the Forever Knights. After the knights overthrew Argit, they attempted to execute Andreas, but were stopped by Ben and the others. During the battle, a vibration weapon the knights use for executing was damaged and became a seismic bomb capable of wiping out everything with five miles. Andreas absorbed the energy released from the device as the Forever Knights' castle collapsed around him. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin believed him to have perished, but at the end of the episode, Aggregor found him beneath the wreckage and transported him back onto his ship and put him in a stasis pod along with Bivalvan, P'andor, and Galapagus. Andreas' death from the earlier episode was proven false in Ultimate Aggregor, where he was stated to be alive. However, he was successfully absorbed by Aggregor himself, and would have most likely died. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Andreas, as well as the other Andromeda Galaxy Aliens, are back to life after Kevin was turned back to normal.He is heavily armored and has powerful pneumatic drills built into his forearms,which he can use to create earthqukes, dig tunnels, pummel enemies, and batter buildings, even mountains , down to rubble. He also has a jackhammers punch. Personality He is reckless, as well as oblivious, proven when he repeatedly attempted to wreck a spaceship while still inside it, even through on one occasion he was under the influence of Aggregors power neutralizing device. Andreas is supposedly known as the "All Brawn, No Brains" alien, knowing that his intelligence is quite low and even doesn't know what an asteroid is. His personality and actions are very similar to Rath. On the other hand, Andreas is a little more gullible than hardheaded as he tends to make attachments to pretty much anyone whom he thinks is nice or is the strongest (this was proven when he blindly followed P'andor who had over-powered Bivalvan and took charge). It is uncertain whether Ben will loose some intelligence when turning into Andreas' form. Either way, Andreas has shown himself to be a gentle giant, getting easily scared and thinks most people are his friends. He is also seen being friendly with Argit. Trivia *Looking closely at Andreas's body you will notice small appendages (which look like ears) peaking through his helmet as well as a long horse-like tail from behind. Including the claws on Andreas's hands, it appears that his people have evolved from rodents. Perhaps this similarity to his own kind explains Andreas's friendship towards Argit. *The way Andreas uses his mechanical arms to shake up the ground is similar to Rumble's method in the 1980's Transformers cartoon. *His name comes from the San Andreas Fault in California. *Andreas was the first alien to be scanned by the Ultimatrix while Ben was still in an alien form (Note: Ben was not able to transform into an alien when uncatalogued DNA was detected). *Andreas is shown to bleed what could be oil, making his robotic form his actual biology or it could be leaking from his organic half. Or it could just be his species' blood is black. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Prisoners of Aggregor Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Male Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Animal-Based Aliens